Kyuubi Revenge by Chachingmel123
by chachingmel123
Summary: summary: Just before Kyuubi is sealed, in the spar of the moment he grabs baby Naruto and baby Sasuke and runs off vowing for revenge. Instead of raising them in a human way, he raises them in the only way he knows how: the demon way. How are events different being raised by a demon?


Kyuubi Revenge

summary: Just before Kyuubi is sealed, in the spur of the moment, he grabs baby Naruto and baby Sasuke and runs off vowing for revenge. Instead of raising them in a human way, he raises them in the only way he knows how: the demon way. How are events different being raised by a demon?

Rewrite-20/11/14

1- The Kyuubi steals babies!

"Kyuubi, I give you one more chance to stop this rampage!" A man with blond hair and blue eyes jumped on top of his large summon and came face to face with the almighty demon lord Kyuubi.

Who does this fool think he is to demand things from me!?, It amuses me when a human tries to fight me then dies so easily, just like the insects they are.

"I have warn you!" the man started blazed through hand signs, only half way did the fox realise what the man was doing.

The Shinigami appears right behind him and grabs him.

no, no, no, NO! I WILL NOT BE SEALED TODAY! Thinking fast, one of Kyuubi's paws grabs the baby from the man, the Shinigami disappears just as quickly as he came. The man clearly in shock.

Before he realises the baby is gone the fox turns around and makes a clean getaway, determined to get a good distance before the humans come after him.

A man dressed in black cloak that was sporting the Uchiha clan, appeared before him. Kyuubi sneered at the Uchiha. This man, was non other than Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha Clan. Basically the Clan who all got stick up their asses because of their eyes, which steal Jutsu. A clan of thieves.

Correctly the man, blocked his only way to freedom, his bloodline activated. To most this would have struck fear in them, he found himself scoffing at the sight. Voices were heard in the background. _got to think quickly, I have to think fast!_ Just then he heard a baby cry. a smile formed on his lips, without the man realising, he located the baby and formed a chakra invisible hand to grabbed the baby in his sleep. As quick as the task was done, he flashed stepped, avoiding the man completely, continuing it, he came to his den where he was sure he would not be followed .Quickly hiding his Chakra signature and waited for the voices to pass.

He breathed a sigh of relief, when he was sure they passed. He unwrapped his paw to release the babies that was sleeping. He finally got out of that Red haired women and tried to take revenge, however because of his looks, Ninja's attacked him. He just wanted to make the women suffer but ended up killing lots of humans but also turned into a child kidnapper!

oh how the mighty has fallen...

However...

He looked at the babies sleeping peaceful before him.

A Hokage Son and a Uchiha son...

This could work...

He would have his revenge.

Yes he would train these two...

Raising them like humans, means showing them love and other non-sense, which made you weak. He would be dead before that happens. Besides he was doing the kits a favour. The Hokage son...

Naruto...

who names their child ' FISHCAKE'?

There is no way his son was going to be named fishcake!

If the sealing worked, the boy's father would have died with his mother and he would grow up without parents and forced to the fate all demon containers face. He shuddered as he recalled all the stories he heard.

Kyuubi turned to the Black hair baby.

the Uchiha son...

Sasuke...

It's an aright name but the problem is, he has the trait's that all the Uchiha's have and when he unlocks his bloodline it would be like screaming ' HEY I'M A UCHIHA!".

Very bad for him.

He was sure that the two kits would look exactly like their parents as they grow up and be similar to them in personality confirming who the parents were.

He had to do everything in his power to stop that.

To have his Revenge, not to be caught half way and be betrayed and hunted down.

He had enough problems because of that women and the village trying to use him as a weapon.

He would not to show human affection to them, he would train them to be the perfect demons and mould them in his perfect image.

Knowing, he couldn't get rid of some traits through the adoption but it doesn't mean he can't beat it out of them. He would make sure there would be no shadow of what they should have become. He would break them down and rebuild them.

When the time comes to reveal them onto the world they would be loyal only to him and be powerful contenders in the world.

~In the Konoha~

"Manito, you're alive!" a voice called out followed by the previous Hokage and council members with relief looks until they saw the man facial expression. No one dared to speak, tense was rising.

"Manito, where is the baby?" A Man with longish white hair asked the blue eyes and blond haired man.

His eyes showed a mixture of horror and relief. Relief to be still alive, horror that his son was in the hands of the demon that caused so many death in one night.

"Kyuubi"

That one word caused many effects ranging from anger to fear. "oh my god" one council member said, it summed up the whole situation. Many had already accepted the child was dead.

"Where is my child!"

They all turned to the voice that was Fugaku Uchiha. Many was shocked of the raw emotion on his face. They all know the answer to that question but nobody wanted to speak up.

"I want every Ninja, we can spear, to track down the demon and bring both of our son's back! if our enemies get wind of this who knows what would happen?" he yelled. Nobody had seen him like this and nobody could blame him at that moment he wasn't the Hokage, he was a father who lost his son.

They all left him alone so that he would have time for himself.

Nobody noticed the smile that was on Danzo's emotionless face.

~In Kyuubi Den~

Kyuubi was getting ready for the adoption and was preparing the substances needed to make the elixir. He almost done it, all he needed was to poured some of his chakra into each batch with his DNA.

Each Batch turned from black to fizzy pink that kept changing to different shades of pink. Pouring a batch into two small cup and walked over to the sleeping babies. He opened each of their mouths and poured the liquid into them making sure no liquid was dropped. They gulped it down automatically. Both babies began to glow red followed by a release of red Chakra, luckily he draw a seal to block off the chakra signature or they would have found him.

Their ears began to shrink, big lumps began to grow on top on their heads, slowly they formed into red foxed ears. Their faces began to change in a fox like manner. Red hair began growing all around their bodies until most of their bodies were covered. Their nails grow into claws. They both hade fangs. A small red fur tail grew.

Naruto blond hair turned black with red flame like bangs. His blue eyes turned a darker shade of blue. Sasuke had the same changes to look like brothers.

All he had to do was rename them.

For naruto he became Fūjin ( The wind God) Kurama.

Sasuke became Hitodama ( fire ball ghost) Kurama.

Kyuubi made sure to mutate, the newly named Hitodama blood line and changed it into a new blood line. It will active on his 4th birthday. It would have black diamond in the middle with gold diamonds going around the big diamond. The more little diamonds it has the more powerful. It's called Devils eye.

(does anyone know what this is in Japanese?)

Why not give it to Fujin as well?

~Konoha~

In a village of flame and death...

only one man had it worse...

There was one man who was full of fear...

Fear of what to tell his wife...

The Door slam open and in walked a pale women with red fairy hair.

"WHERE IS MY BABY?!" Kushina Uzumaki demanded to her husband. Just by looking at her face, he know he was in for a beating. He'll have to take it like a man.

"Kyuubi,kidnapped him." He braced himself. When it didn't happen, he heard laughter. He opened his eyes to see his wife laughing.

"You're kidding right?" Kushina scanned his face for any signs it was a joke but soon her laughter died in her mouth when she saw her husband serious expression.

"YOU BETTER BRING MY SON BACK OR YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCHE TONIGHT!" with that she walked out of the office leaving destruction in her wake.

He let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding.

# time skip 12 years# ( in the future there will be chapter that explain what happened in those years)

"Race you Home!"

"no, fair you cheated!"

Two small red fox's raced through a dark forest. Each showing amazing skills. They raced on different surfaces and flashed through hand sign's at an amazing speed for someone their age.

Both foxes raced until they came to a clearing to a cave where a man in his 20's waited for them, dressed in all black,

"Father!" both foxes yelled as they approached him.

"well kits today is the day, you go out in the world today" Kyuubi replied in a commending tone.

The two foxes began to shape shift into their human forms.

Fūjin Kurama stood tall for at 5 ft 4. His whiskers shrunk to just marks on each of his cheeks. His dark blue eyes showed no emotion, they were just empty. He wore a blue jacket with a multiple pockets. He wore a black T-shirt and Black jeans with combat boots and weapon pouch. His Black-reddish hair was put into a wild style with large chunks of hair flowing to the side and to chunks falling down. His face was just as emotionless as his eyes, since he was taught it was weak to show emotion to his enemies. On his back a large scroll in a red and black pouch was strapped on by a red strap across his body.

Hitodama Kurama stood tall at 5 ft 6. He was a couple of months older than his brother Fūjin. He wore the same outfit but had dark green and black jacket. His blue eyes also showed no emotion like is brother and his face was drained of emotions. His had short hair brought down with lose hair everywhere, again the wild look. His marks were faint.

"yes father" they both said with a monotone voice.

Kyuubi took a minute to go over his work. They really looked like brothers. He chuckled at the thought of their biological parents seeing what he's done to their children. It took him a long time to get the effect he wanted.

Yes a lot of beatings.

He nodded, to show his approved of their action.

"what are the 3 rules" he shouted. The 3 rules are rules that he pounded into them.

"Never show mercy to the enemy!"shouted Fūjin.

"Always be cautious!" shouted Hitodama.

" Trust no one!" they both shouted.

At moment Kyuubi was proud.

He taught them as much as he could in 12 years.

He nodded and with that they left their father den and went out into the world.

~Konoha~

"It been 12 years since our son has disappeared"

Kushina Uzumaki, a now a 40 year old women. It took her time but she had now accepted that her son was dead. Since there was no body, they buried his belongings and she would visit every year. Her husband also accepted it and chose to indulge himself in his duty as the Hokage.

In his office,he couldn't help but think, what it could have been like if his child was still alive, he only hoped that they would honour his final wish.

~somewhere in fire country~

"hey isn't today the day that your brother died, Itachi?" asked a man with pointy teeth and a Huge sword.

"Hn" that was the only thing that came out of his mouth as he was in deep thought. He too was wondering what it would be like with a little brother. He was happy that his brother wasn't alive, to see him slaughter his father and mother also the rest of the clan. He wondered what it was like to not be an only child. Silently he was mourning for his brother's death.

~somewhere in Rain~

"dam! those bandits!"

In the village of Rain, all the people were tartarised by a group of bandit. Slowly killing the village because they kidnapped Villagers and demand random every month. At this point it was normal to think you were next.

Two children walked down the streets of rain, by the way they walked it was clear they were ninja. They attracted a lot of attention but they don't seem to be bothered by the stares they were getting.

One villager approached them.

"please help us get rid of the bandits" The women begged on her knees as the bandits left her and all of the village poor. They had everyone's attention and people looked to them hope shining in their eyes.

The shorter one whispered to the taller one before they both agreed to help them.

" Fūjin Kurama" the shorter one said.

" Hitodama Kurama" the taller one said.

So their brothers, they do look alike, thought the gathering audience.

"we accept." Hitodama said, still keeping his face emotionless.

With that they both left.

"hang on she didn't tell them where they are-

BOOM!

An explosion went off at the side of a nearby mountain.

This was followed by a lot of screaming and yelling before it died down.

Everyone was wondering what happened and some feared for the young boys until the same boys appeared out of nowhere coved from head to toe in blood.

They don't seem fazed at all by this, in fact they seem right at home.

Behind them were all the bandits, they dumped the corps of the leader of the bandits at the villager feet.

"we accept payment in cash" Fūjin said snapping everyone out of their thoughts. Now that their wealth was restored they could easily pay for their services.

Once the news sunk in the whole village went into a uproar. the two brothers found themselves, the centre of attention and invitations to stay.

In a bush not far away a ROOT spy spied on them and Disappeared unaware that the two brothers were aware of him as soon as he arrived. He didn't see the small smile form on Hitodama lips.

~2 days later~

The ROOT spy arrived at Konoha and made his way to the ROOT hide out in the ' Forest of Death'.

"what have you brought me my servant" Danzo the leader of ROOT asked.

The spy fished out two files and handed it to his master.

Danzo took them and read the titles.

'Hitodama Kurama' and 'Fūjin Kurama' what made him interested was that there was so little information about them. Not even their past's, it was like they appeared out of thin air. He didn't know if they could be a threat or gold mines.

"keep an eye on them" Danzo ordered.

With that the spy left leaving him with his thoughts.

~Village of Rain~

"Let's all celebrate!"

The response, were cheers many even started to cry. They had suffered for so long. The fact that they were free, was like a dream..

"Hang on, were do you think your going? One villager cried out , noticing the two boys walking towards the gate to leave.

"Konoha"

Days later the Bingo Book was updated with 2 new entries.

Hitodama Kurama and Fūjin Kurama they were both classed as A class on the account of just killing over 100 Bandits in 2 seconds.

This was the beginning of two legends...

Well what do you think. Sooner or later they are going to come in contacted with Konoha ninja's. They would also be an encounter with Itachi and Naruto family as they make a name for themselves.


End file.
